


Paralyzed

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: A bit of a slow burn to the juicy stuff, Bill brings out Mabel's Wild and Dark side, Dubious Morals, F/M, Journal 3 spoilers, Mabel Swearing would you look at that, Objecthead Bill, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sexual Tension, Swearing, Teasing - Freeform, dub-con, teen Mabel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-12 05:53:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7923055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm feeling so obsessed with you…you left me paralyzed and now I'm stuck.<br/>You got me stuck.…Fuck it."</p><p>Everyone struggles with charming demons who cater to your wild dark side and rampant hormones, right? Totally a typical teenager thing to deal with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Oh Woe Is Mabel

**Author's Note:**

> There's not enough MaBill fics lately and I've also been missing ObjectHead!Bill too much. I can always get behind Bill corrupting Mabel or playing with her more chaotic side!
> 
> This has no real story, more so an exploration and an on going look into what this kind of situation would be like for them. Plus some Teen angst maybe and what I see it being like for Mabel, in certain ways.
> 
> Posted on this Sin account because of some Dub-con and sexual things with an underage Mabel.

She huffed and puffed, scratching at her chipped rainbow nail polish, the blue had almost fully disappeared from her pinky-finger and she could care less at the moment. She let her eyes flick up to a few seats in front of her where Dipper was sat with his best friend, Andy, laughing about god knows what, maybe jokes about her. She looked to her right, past the seat next to her that no one was in and to her ex-best-friend Rachel who was sitting with Tasha probably ogling over some new fashion trend that Mabel would totally have gushed over if she had anyone to do it with.

 

Now she wasn't being angst-y or anything, she had friends and stuff to do, just not this particular weekend which always made her slightly bitter and she wasn't always the best at hiding it.

 

"Salty, much?" Dipper questioned as he stood on the sidewalk watching her slump off the bus. She gave a halfhearted glare in his general direction and started to mosey down the block to their street, Dipper catching up quickly with his long strides. Damn him and puberty and growth spurts and whatever the hell else also caused him to look more manly.

 

Hormones weren't working in Mabel's favor as of yet, her sixteen year old body was a pretty late bloomer to the large party of busty teen girls in her school. She was only an A 38 in size and the girls around her were B's and up. She also had the unfortunate pleasure of growing an almost awkward perky rear, it was so hard to find pants in her size because she had a bubble butt and was obviously growing some thunder-thighs, but her height wasn't accommodating that. She also held no dip in her waist whatsoever, Dipper had more of a "figure" going on then she.

 

"Bug off, bro-bro." She tossed her hair, spitting out some that got stuck to her bright green lipstick. He shrugged his shoulders and pulled out his phone, seeming like he'd be quiet for the rest of the walk. Mabel took a quick look at his outfit, just a hoodie, T-shirt and skinny jeans, the staple of his "teen" look though still messy and the shirt has some videogame character on it in meme form but definitely more styled than when he was younger. She gave him a shoulder bump and he returned it, their quiet understanding that neither really meant harm, she just didn't want to talk right now.

 

"Mom, daddy-o," Mabel called into the home as she stepped in "school is over and we're here to bug you!" She kicked off her sneakers into the shoe rack by the front door, her brother following suit.

 

"In the kitchen!" Her mother called back and they both rushed in, smiling widely at the sight of her baking. Mabel flopped into an empty chair, her backpack dropping by her feet as she tapped the table trying to get a good look into the oven from here. Their mother turned around, taking the oven mitt off of her hand.

 

"How was school?" She tossed the mitt onto the counter beside her, both twins giving a simultaneous shrug of their shoulders and a loud "Ehh" resonated. She nodded solemnly.

 

"I get it. Your dad got some overtime so he'll be back later than usual," she explained coolly, watching Dipper already pull out his homework onto the dining table. They hummed together in response and she went back to tending her cake.

 

Mabel twirled a piece of hair on her finger, lazily skimming over Dipper's piece of advanced mathematics before cringing and standing, dragging her bag behind her. Her mother frowned "Pick it up!" And she begrudgingly did so on her way up the stairs.

 

Maybe shed blog surf all weekend or catch-up on some TV online, maybe binge some new shows, or draw or knit or call up Candy and Grenda or just kinda lie there on her bed with her legs dangling off, that's pretty good too.

 

She groaned into her strawberry scented pillow, tired with herself at this point and all of her own ideas. She hated having blah days; Blah days made her feel like the world sucked and colors were desaturated and her brother was annoying and crafting stuff was super lame and the only good thing was trying to fuse into her bed through osmoses.

 

She can't wait for Gravity Falls. Everything was so lively, she was so lively and wild and weird. She's those things now, but so cranked down to fit in and not feel like an embarrassment that she just felt like a shell of her former self. She was so…generic now, if you count out her speech and clothing style. She stood out in a crowd just as much as Dipper did, which was almost not at all. Maybe she should wear more neon makeup or start looking further into Pastel Goth and Fairy Kei.

 

There was a soft knock on her door and she only lightly tilted her head to look over at it. Dipper was standing in the hallway, his glasses on and the blue pine tree journal he had started years ago was cradled in his hands.

 

"Hey, Mabes. You…doin' good?" He asked softly, his fingers tightening their hold and she shook her head.

 

"Nah, I'm fine. Don't have to worry just…blah." She kicked her leg lazily into the air and he gave a deep hum which meant he didn't believe her. She sighed and sat up.

 

"I just have nothing to do over the weekend and you know how that makes me feel." Dipper gave a soft pout, holding his journal in one hand at his side now.

 

"Yeah, I know. Just wish I could help but I've got D&D with the guys…" 'The guys' being his two good friends in school plus some other nerds they gathered for their session. Mabel had gone to one once, D&D still wasn't her thing and they stared at her like they'd never seen a girl in full princess wear for a medieval setting before. Shame on them.

 

"Its cool, you do your thing! This is our last weekend before Summer starts and since we're getting shipped off to Oregon, I say you spend as much time with the bro's as possible." She waved her hand off as if to dismiss him, standing up to set her hand on the door and start shutting him out.

 

"You're right, in a way, but doesn't mean I can't feel bad! Look, I'll spend some time with you tonight!" He got louder the more she closed her door on him, forcing him to back out of her room. She just kept nodding and smiling before closing it fully, sighing and revelling in the luxury that was having separate rooms.

 

It was a bad idea when they were young but not when you're a teen with morning teen problems and a bunch of other things that just make privacy sound so beautiful. Like being able to shut your brother out so you can semi-sulk in peace without having to be pulled into a "I love and care about you" spiel you've heard a thousand times. No matter how thoughtful and tear jerking it was.

 

  
She pulled her phone out of her jeans pocket and her headphones out of her backpack, playing music softly just to have something in her ears as she laid down and stared straight up at her ceiling. The twins honestly thought they were never going back to Gravity Falls, ever. Their parents said it was a one time thing and because so much had changed at the end it felt like it wouldn't be the same, that little bubble of summer when they were twelve was all they were gonna have.

 

Until Stan called and said, in his own gruff old man way, that he missed them and really wanted to see them again. Phone calls, Skype videos and a two way portal mirror just wasn't enough. The twins could relate, having felt the same way. So after discussion and planning and double checks and triple checks, plus some hardcore lies about where the hell two Stan's came from, they had a set destination this summer. Gravity Falls.

 

She drummed her fingers on her stomach happily at that. If she wasn't going to have friends or any plans to go out this weekend, she'd spend it preparing for the Falls. She got up off of her bed and started to make sweater designs almost immediately, maybe even a few T-shirt graphics and some jewelry, ooh, time to look up more stuff for alternative fashion!

 

* * *

 

"I don't wanna throw it away, that was a lot of work…but…" Mabel mumbled, staring at the sweater laying on her bed. She had just finished it, the last one of the night, the design itself giving her a bit of trouble with how intricate it was. She's seen the design online on almost everything clothing companies could put it on and fell in love with the detailed mystic look it had but only after making the pattern and the big dress sized sweater did she frown and cringe at the design.

  
It was a bunch of symbols and designs circling a pretty pattern of stars that surrounded…a triangle with an eye in it. She paid no mind until she laid the whole thing out and wondered why it was bothering her so much when everything clicked together. It was so pretty looking! And it took a lot to do! Her first instinct was to throw it away but those facts were holding her back. Its not like it mattered, right? The thing was dead and gone for years now, she even forgot about him, sorta, to a certain degree. She frowned further, balling up the sweater and tossing it at her suit case.

 

She overcame the nightmares and terrors, she had gotten over her dissociation problem, a triangle isn't gonna rule over her life or her fashion. In a way, because now she's going to make a bunch of teen hipster like designs where they do that white triangle with stuff in the background? Yeah, screw that damn evil shape.

 

Back to Google and imagination-land!

 

* * *

 

"You're super decked out." Dipper commented as he raised his brows in slight surprise. Mabel grinned, hands on her hips as she giggled.

Her outfit for the day wasn't colorful as much as it was detailed and fully accessorized. Her maroon sweater with the triangle and other designs on it, a pair of purposefully-ripped white tights and black combat boots with the laces replaced with pastel colors. A bunch of other things were hanging off her wrists, neck and ears that was purely alternative and weirdly triangle based. Her makeup was fierce and perfect, topped with a deep maroon lipstick to match her sweater.

 

Dipper gave a low whistle "I approve! You match well, it pleases me." he joked, poking at her sweater and she laughed.

 

"Thanks! I wanted to look really good for when we see everyone again." She grabbed her suitcase and backpack, hopping onto the bus leaving Dipper to grab the other suitcase and his duffel bag.

 

"I get that, to an extent. But like…no cheeseburger backpack? No rainbow T-shirt or neon makeup?" He questioned as they both found their respective seats on the bus, only a handful of other people were in the big vehicle. She shrugged, internally holding a deep sigh and a long winded conversation about her not feeling like herself at all lately.

"Well I like the triangle theme. Modern." He sat back on his seat, cracking open a new book he bought specifically for the long ride up to Oregon. She flicked her metal triangle necklace, a bit worried that Dipper didn't have the same realization she did, or if he did he's hiding it. She sat back as well and pulled out her phone, deciding to surf her blog's dashboard for now.

 

It didn't take long for the twins to fall asleep, leaning on each other with Mabel's head on his shoulder and his head resting on her head. Mabel woke up with a start some time after, eyes wide as she scanned the bus frantically as if she was in trouble. The beginning half of her dream wasn't anything special, most of it was pretty forgettable and she couldn't keep track of what was going on, which was weird for her, but the biggest theme was stone. There were statues everywhere, ones that felt like their eyes always followed you and others that felt like something was still alive within them.

 

The atmosphere changed to cold quickly and she suddenly found herself standing in a large garden, bushes, trees and desaturated flowers went on into the infinite horizon. As she walked to god knows where, she couldn't really recognize who these people, or things, were. Some were shapes or creatures, some looked like stereotypical angels and demons and others were just body parts. It was weird and uncomfortable but Mabel could respect it from an artists view.

 

There was an odd, lone arm sticking out of the ground far off past the other statues. When she walked up to it, she got this odd sudden chill like she was being watched, looking around in the field she was in she didn't see much at all despite her feeling. Dreams did weird stuff like that. Eventually when she looked at the arm again it held this odd, cartoon feeling to it. It was a solid line to a small hand which only had four fingers, moss growing on it.

Reaching out her own curious hand to dust off the old leaves and moss, right before she reached the arm something large suddenly flew overhead, she squeaked in surprise at the gust of wind. Spinning on her heels to get a look at whatever flew over her, some type of bird maybe, she was blinded by a hurtful amount of light shining directly into her vision. Trying to block it with her hands was futile and her eyes shut, there was something, no, people? Hands? They were grabbing at her ankles, legs and arms as if trying to drag her down into the ground.

 

Then she woke up.

 

Now she's had nightmares before, especially after Weirdmaggedon but not in such a long time and nothing so…eerie and unexplainable as that. It was just confusing and worrying and something she'd like to forget. So she made it her mission to do so, by drawing and blasting her comfort music; Old 2000's boy band songs.

 

It sure is a long ride to Oregon. Mabel did a quick search through Dipper's bag at one point, happy to find his stash of energy drinks she cracked one open and got ready to stay awake in fear of whatever the hell that dream was. She was on the verge of another nap when the entire vehicle jerked forward and she had to brace on the seat in front of her and throw out an arm so Dipper wouldn't bash his head on it. Everyone sat up and rose to attention as the bus driver gave a quick apology and announced that they had arrived.

 

Dipper checked his watch while rubbing his eye, and with a soft yawn said "Huh, we got here at a good time. I don't think they'll be here yet unless they showed up early."

 

Mabel pursed her lips, trying to see outside the window for any sign of their great uncles or otherwise, but nothing. They waited for everyone else to stumble off the bus before gathering their things and stepping off as well. Dipper took a deep breath of the forest and mountain air, a big goofy grin on his face and Mabel could tell she was matching it. To be back here again was surreal, it felt like everything had ended that summer but they made it back. They really did make it back for another summer.

 

"There you two are!" They jumped and looked over at the sound of the loud voice, seeing their Uncle's standing there, waiting for them. Gasping, eyes widening, child-like enthusiasm growing, they dashed over and reunited with the two old men they never thought they'd see in person again.

 

It was very sweet and some tears were shed, bear hugs were had and a lot of random spouting of things that have happened and comments on changed appearances. Ford's hair was more grey now, Stan had to use a cane on some days, Mabel and Dipper sprouted like trees but were nowhere near the Stan's height. Yet. They all got into Ford's truck and begun the drive to their new home for the summer, the Mystery Shack.

 

Dipper had thought they weren't going to be able to stay there, what with Soos and Melody running things and the two old men living on the ocean for plenty of years but it turns out that after Soos married Melody, they both used their money to move out of Soos' Abuela's house, leaving the shack as nothing but a gift shop with an empty living area. Stan and Ford aren't sure if their done with their expeditions just yet, but its nice to be back on land and in their home. Stan hasn't taken the Mr.Mystery title from Soos, but he does do a few tours now and then.

 

Exploring the home again, especially being much larger this time, was a rather trippy ride down memory lane but a pleasant one. After getting unpacked and sharing a few more catching up stories, Wendy came over to hang out. She looks pretty different, too! Broad shoulders, muscly arms, a pixie hair cut, nice breasts and a killer dip in her waist, Mabel was jealous of her physique. She and Dipper rough housed after he made a comment about being stronger now and he lost pretty quickly, Mabel gushed over her hair and talked about all kinds of dumb high school and college problems.

 

"Guys, you should totally check out this cabin I'm building!" Wendy's eyes lit up as she spoke, getting more into her family's business then she ever thought she would. Dipper nodded, his mouth full of celebratory pizza.

 

"Can we see it right now?!" Mabel beamed, a question to both Wendy and her Uncle's. Of course Wendy smiled and agreed and after brief thought the older twins gave their permission.

 

Finishing their lunch and or dinner, the twins and Wendy were off to hoof it in the woods. "Its not far!" She said as they passed the tree line, she turned Dipper's pine tree hat over to him at that point and he gave her back her hat, they shared a sappy stare and goofy smiles while doing so. It warmed Mabel's heart. Away from the ears of adults, more secretive and juicy stories of growing up and dealing with high school was shared, Wendy was going full blown now that the twins were no longer innocent twelve year olds and it was really something to listen to.

 

"Oh, dude, you gotta hear what Mabel did to Jason McNeal!" Dipper shouted suddenly, a wide grin breaking out on his face. Mabel's eyes widened in horror.

 

She protested violently "No, no way!" Her arms crossed to make an 'X' and she frowned.

 

"Oh, hell yeah I have to hear it now!" Wendy, who only seemed riled up by her refusal, walked closer to Dipper to hear everything clearly.

 

"You guys!" She huffed, watching Dipper set up the scene for the embarrassing story. They were obviously ignoring her and her cheeks started to grow hot with shame. He always did this, it was always so okay to poke fun at Mabel because she can totally handle it! She's a ball of sunshine and lollipops, Mabel never feels bad about anything! Out of all people she hoped her twin would know that that was false.

 

A few sentences out of Dipper's mouth and she screamed in frustration, turning on her heel and running off into any direction her legs would take her, any place away from that story and the never ending new feeling of dread. Wendy had called after her but she knows if she went back she would have just been questioned and teased nonstop, for gods sake that happened two years ago! It was behind her, just like it literally is right now.

 

She ran as far as she needed too, doing a couple of turns just to make sure Wendy couldn't catch up to her, she knew Dipper couldn't. Bless her brother because he's still failing a little in the physical strength and exercise department. She found herself in an angry walk, kicking things and smacking at the trunks of the trees. Mabel wasn't too terribly angry, more so annoyed and embarrassed, but still.

 

She came to an opening, it had a gravel driveway which was odd, as if people could drive up here anytime they wanted to. She didn't remember this place, a broken down wooden fence and a very old rusty, metal gate. She pushed it open, her curiosity getting the best of her, and she followed the dirt path deeper into the lush forest. Switching between staring at the trees before her and at her boots, she finally found the end of the trail, so secluded and covered that if the path hadn't been there you would have never found it.

 

Or, him, to be more precise.


	2. Solitude...right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little short but has more stuff actually going on in it than the first chapter so.

She suddenly found it hard to keep her breath steady, "What…but we…but Stan, he…what are you doing here?" Her voice was a surprised whisper.

 

She was honestly expecting a response, it didn't seem weird to her considering it was Bill Cipher.

 

Bill Cipher. She hadn't thought of or heard that name in years. She didn't want to. He never responded to her, so maybe 'it' was a better way of referring to the statue. It looked so cold, barren, lost and forgotten like it should have been. She stumbled upon it and felt like she just wasn't meant to, but then, what's up with the path leading up here? Does anyone else know about it, has it done anything, _can_ it do anything?

 

She's afraid to go near it. Just looking at it brings back horrific memories and its just sitting there, embedded into the ground, reaching its arm out as if asking for something. Its a lot bigger than she remembered it would be, that's for sure, even when she was twelve he was always fairly far away or just as massive as a building. Having him here at a general body size was very weird. His eye looks a lot bigger, too. Gross.

 

She jumped back when a squirrel skittered out of the tree line, running across the ground and it hopped up onto Bill's hat brim, arm and then his hand, scratching at his head before jumping off and disappearing again. That was able to prove to her that it wasn't dangerous to touch, somewhat in some degree. It was funny, almost, big bad Bill Cipher got turned to stone and is now stuck in the forest as an animal perch, rotting away and being overgrown by Gravity Falls itself. Serves him right!

 

She sat down in front of it, staring and tracing all of the cracks and damage to it with her eyes. The rain must not be doing it any good out here. She smiled and a sense of playfulness came over her.

 

"You look like shit, Bill." She only swore when by herself, never around anyone. It was her way of letting herself be more open, fully carefree, even alone she didn't do it too often though. No response, as expected, like talking to Waddles or her old stuffed animals. Speaking of Waddles, she's sad that he got too big to fit on the bus anymore. Mom would take good care of him though.

 

She tilted her head in thought, "The years haven't been good to you." Again, silence. But she wasn't one to talk.

 

"I guess they haven't been good to me, either…to an extent." She tapped her chin. Bill probably wouldn't care at all about her problems, in fact, she would probably be imprisoned or dead right now. Bill wouldn't care about the way she talked or how she talked about certain things, it didn't matter if it was weird or simple or just a bit gross, dark back of the mind stuff was his forte.

 

"You wanna hear about some bad stuff I've done? Well, you were the "all-seeing-eye" so I guess if you could talk you'd say something like…"I don't care about your feeble short life, meat sack!" Or something else outlandish and a bit cryptic." She pretended to wait for a comeback.

 

"Always a conniving one, eh, Cipher? I bet the way I talk now is super new to you, so "unlike you, Mabel" well…get used to it, cause this is how I am now." She got a little bitter at the end, frowning at the cold stone triangle. She picked up blades of grass individually, dropping them in a neat pile.

 

"Actually, I…don't like the way I am. Not anymore…it kinda sucks. Like, nothing is wrong with my life. I've got friends and hobbies and decent grades, hell, I'm visiting Gravity Falls again! But I just don't feel…like me. You know?" She could hear a woodpecker in the distance. She scooted closer and continued.

 

"I mean, I just don't have that spark of fantastic life in me anymore like I did when I was a kid. It seems that the fire in my belly is just dying down, a low flame that gives me the energy but not the want to do anything…i don't know how to explain it, I'm sure Dipper could do a better job. He reads a lot of books and can write super good." She set her chin in her hand, elbow on her knee.

 

"Psh, speaking of Dipper, he decided to be a huge dick to me…well, not really, he was just teasing and its not like that story hurts me in any way but I just wanted to forget about that dumb crush. I felt and still feel so bad for Jason but, thank god his family moved last year." Her eyes flicked up, looking at his large cat like eye.

 

"Do you wanna know what I did?" She waited. She took a deep breath and sat up straight.

 

"Okay, okay, since you insisted!" Mabel began to vividly spin her tale of how a Valentine's day went so horribly wrong one kid ended up in the hospital and the other with an entire bag of cookies and chocolates shoved down his pants.

 

This was fun. Talking about this stuff, openly, honestly, it was…nice. She didn't have to hide anything, she didn't _have_ to do it normally but as you grow up there are just things you begin to lock away due to being in a social environment change or just this odd stigma that you have to present yourself in a certain way, as a teenager, not a kid. She was some loud abnormally strong girl who enjoys destruction and fire and crazy wildness plus cupcakes and glitter. Some kids were like that, but most just mushed together into one stereotype.

 

Not out here, though. Deep in the woods, surrounded by thick pine trees and lush bushes, wildlife and silence. Privacy. Plus a triangular demon from another dimension's tomb stone that let's you talk to it without a care in the world about what you say whatsoever.

 

Whoever thought talking to Bill would be a good thing? She leaned over and knocked on the surface right above his eye, something she'd refer to as his forehead, hearing no hollow echo, just solid rock.

 

"This really is a grave, huh?" That fact made her feel off. They really killed him, he's gone, dead. No longer living. She helped kill someone. It made her shudder and hug her arms, a frown setting on her face as she looked over the statue. How sad, how disturbing, how deserving for who it was but unsettling that it happened at all.

 

She was just happy to be rid of him as a kid, never really thinking about all of the implications. Sure, its Bill Cipher who tried to kill hundreds of people, eat the earth and destroy the fabric of this dimension and hell yeah of course they killed the bastard and he would never apologize for Weirdmaggedon…but…but she doesn't feel good about killing someone. That stands strong, just as she did, looking down at it.

 

She rest her hand on top of his hat, letting out a little sigh that nothing happened by her coming in contact with it, she gave a soft smile and closed her eyes. Why she smiled, she wasn't too sure. She clutched her triangle necklace and let the moment sink in, something about standing right here, with him was...

 

“Mabel!” She whipped her head around, her calm atmosphere being shattered by the worried yell of her brother. She pressed her lips into a thin line, mind working quickly what to do. He sounded really close, and if he came here and saw Bill, no doubt he wouldn't react calmly like she did. He'd flip out, probably have a panic attack and tell Ford then who knows what would happen to the grave at that point. No matter who or what it is, it just doesn't sit right with her to disturb someones final resting place.

 

She pat the top of his hat and grinned “Stay classy.” was the only thing she managed to say before running back down the path. She couldn't let them find him, they'd destroy it, rip it out of the ground and shatter it to pieces or something equally as extreme. It's not bothering anybody and the animals and forest live peacefully with him. He's also a good listener. She ran as fast as her legs would take her, almost slipping on the dirt and sand road but she quickly made it through the gate and closed it behind her.

 

Some part of her really wanted to remember the path through the forest to get back there, as she ran she decided to lock away certain telling points. A fallen tree, a rotted trunk, a rock with a lot of mushrooms growing on the side, the sound of a stream, a larger tree with a gash in it's side no doubt from one of the many creatures that roam here. It was just barely enough, she wasn't too detailed when it came to stuff like this but she held no doubts that if she ever wanted to come back she could find her way.

 

“Dipper!”

 

“Mabel?!”

 

“I'm right here!”

 

“Right where, man?!”

 

She nearly took her brother down when she hopped over a root and slid down a small hill, crashing their bodies together roughly. If it weren't for Wendy on the other side of him they would have kept tumbling and slammed into a tree or worse.

 

Mabel opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by her twin hugging her tightly, those sudden bursts of strength he has catching her in a death grip.

 

“I'm really, truly, honestly sorry I made you uncomfortable, I forgot how much you hated that story...” It surprised her, the odd amount of care he had in his voice. Did something happen? Had Wendy said something to make him sound so sad, because surely, it couldn't have been about her throwing a fit. She hugged him back and rubbed his shoulders.

 

“Yeah, it's fine, Bro-Bro. I overreacted a bit.” She pulled away and flashed him with a big smile. He didn't seem moved or convinced, but Wendy cut him off.

 

“Come on guys, no more gossiping, we're super close to the houses!”

 

Dipper gave Mabel's hand a squeeze and an odd look of sympathy that she didn't really like. It wasn't a “i want to help” it felt more like pity and that doesn't sit right with her, Dipper never gave her that look. Wendy had to have said something or he came to some odd conclusion in the past twenty minutes.

 

 Ignoring it for now, they spent a few hours running around the half built log houses and listening to Wendy drone on about how their built specifically.

 

* * *

 

“There, all set!” He took a step off his bed and marveled at his own posters. He turned to face his sister.

 

“Everything is straight, right?” She gave a hum, standing by the other side of the wall with her thumbs and pointer fingers out in a photo gesture.

 

“Yup, perfectly aligned!” She grinned and gave a slap to his back, He laughed and rubbed his arm. It was going to be tough to give them separate rooms with the way the house was built what with Stan having the master bedroom and Ford having a bed in his old study again, as 'bedrooms' go there was none. Dipper had planned to take the other side of the attic, the room with the big red triangle window but Mabel decided against it.

 

Maybe he was playing tough and pretending or it didn't actually bother him at all, but Mabel couldn't let her little brother sleep in that room for three months. That's where Bipper originally happened and Dipper has had nightmares much worse than she, he's so strong and came back from it like she had but not enough for her tastes. It was a little too blunt when he suddenly stopped caring and it bothered her a lot, it still does.

 

So she fought and finally won the room over, Dipper having the previously shared bedroom all to himself now. They carried her old twin bed into the other half and shoved it against the far most left wall, she used a few extra blankets and pillows to make a comfy window seat bed since the ledge was there and begging for it. Her uncles gave her a worried look and she even heard talk about removing and replacing the glass from the hall but she paid it no mind It didn't effect her at all.

 

Spending the rest of the day hanging up decorations, using the bigger room to her advantage to hang streamers and Fairy Lights she had relaxed after in her new bay window seat, laptop warming her legs as she did so, the setting sun bathing her and her room in a deep tinge of red from the window. So much fuss over the window.

 

She glanced at it, the obvious triangle watching over the bedroom. The guy was dead; She saw the grave with her own two eyes. Everyone can worry about 'poor little Mabel' but she wasn't going to, with a goodnight to her brother and feet too lazy to shuffle to her bed leaving her to slumber where she sat, she felt warm from the red light and a sense of comfort right before sleep hit her.

 

It was comfort that someone was always listening, always watching and never had a bad comment to make, either.


	3. Indulgence.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's Sexual Content in this chapter.  
> An underage character masturbates, so, you know.  
> Just a heads-up.

“Dang...dang...damn!”

“Language!”

“Sorry...”

Mabel sat on the chair closest to her brother, turning the laptop to face her just a bit to get a better look, “What up with it?” she asked, skimming the screen but only found an error on the Chrome page.

 

“The shack never gets good WiFi, ever! Even after I tried to mess with it. How am I supposed to send my summer homework over to my teacher?” Dipper stressed, running his fingers through his mess of curls. Mabel rolled her eyes.

 

“First world problems...” she muttered, closing the laptop and rising from her seat.

 

“That's easy bro, you just don't. It's summer, plus seven AM so, go shower or eat breakfast instead of worrying about homework!” Mabel offered and he looked at her as if she was crazy so she dismissed the conversation with wave of her hand and made her way to the stairs.

 

Reaching her room, she decided to go for a run, wanting to enjoy being able to freely go outside and enjoy the forest and open skies; Things you just didn't get so easily back home. She put on some sneakers and decided to ditch the sweater since she was gonna be working up a sweat. She let her brother know where she was going to be just in case she hit a spot where service was unavailable even though she would go too far away and left the house onto the dirt road.

 

She started up a light jog mostly, letting memories of her first summer here flood her head as she looked through the trees and to the mountain line in the distance. She listened closely to all of the sounds around her playing a game with herself as she tried to see if she could pick out which were normal animals and which were supernatural creatures. It was kinda hard but she was doing pretty well, seeing the shadows and glimpses of gnomes and fairy's since she knew what to look for.

 

By the time she realized that she was leading down the path into town, she broke out into a run, taking her hair out of it's ponytail to feel the wind running through it. She smiled brightly and waved at any cars that passed by her or the few hikers, feeling energetic and happy. This was good. Being here and running around and doing whatever she wanted was why she loved and missed Gravity Falls so much; She was a free person here. It was lifting her sadness day by day.

 

She was close to crossing the threshold into town when she spotted a different path. It was fresh, as if people only just started to use it recently which would be true, considering she was the one who started it. That's bad, she has to pick a different route to get to Bill then. If you asked why she kept going back she couldn't give you and honest answer. When she goes there she just seems to blankly replay all of Weirdmaggedon in her mind and any encounter she ever had with the demon then just spills out her worries or thoughts to him. She can't say if it's therapeutic; Some form of coping mechanism perhaps but that doesn't sound like it to her. She just likes it. Maybe she's going crazy.

 

She picks up her run again deciding to forget about him for today and visit the town, look at some shops, maybe grab breakfast at Greasy's.

 

* * *

 

Mabel waved her pencil around as she spoke, “I think it's totally possible to make a sweater for a triangle, square or circle.” then got back to sketching out exactly how she thought it would look. Dipper, who was lounging on her bed, just raised his eyebrow at her.

 

“Why would you wanna make sweaters for shapes anyway?” She paused at that, seeming to stare at her paper and realize she was drawing a singular eye on the triangle wearing one of her sweater designs. She quickly flipped her pencil around to erase it before anyone saw. It wasn't the first time that she had done that. These past few days ever since she began seeing the statue, the other-dimensional shape crept into her mind at random moments during the day.

 

“Why wouldn't I? Everyone and everything should wear Mabel Pines' clothing designs!” She boasted, starting to draw a model for a dress idea. Dipper laid flat on his back, flipping a page in his book as he held it on his chest.

 

“That's true. You make really obscure but nice clothes.” He hummed then turned his head to smile at her.

 

“You're gonna go places, Mabel.” She laughed at that, reaching to poke his forehead with the eraser end of her pencil.

 

“Thanks, Dip. You're gonna go places, too.” she continued to draw quietly in a comfortable silence with her twin. It wasn't until Dipper suddenly got called by their Grunkle Ford that she checked her phone and saw the time realizing it was pretty late into the night. It felt like she had only just finished dinner, though. Accepting that she got caught up in activities, she set her sketch book and pencil on her small nightstand and got changed into her PJ's.

 

She climbed into bed and tried to sleep, only a little restless tonight. She seemed to be having a hard time these past few nights, chalking it up to just being in a different bed than her own. Her dreams have been more odd than her new sleeping habits, though. It's either her sitting in front of Bill as if she never left the forest that day, just talking away, or she would wake up in a cold sweat and have no idea as to why.

 

If it persisted she'd probably tell Dipper or Ford, no doubt it's something supernatural since she hadn't experienced something like this before. She opened her eyes, finding herself sitting in a large open area in the middle of the forest with trees that seemed they stretched on forever, fog covering them from sight at a certain point. She looked around but it was just her. She moved to stand, feeling the silk of her newly acquired white dress flutter at her knees.

 

“Bill?” she called out, once again he popped up into her mind with no context. Although she'd be rather terrified if he showed up, alive and well talking like it was nothing. At least, she thinks she would. Right now it oddly sounds sort of comforting to have anything else around her other than thick fogs and thick trees. Getting closer, the trunks were twice her size and were packed so impossibly close together they literally created a wall keeping her trapped inside their circle. She skimmed it, looking for anything, wondering when she was going to wake up from such a vivid and realistic dream.

She returned to the middle of it all and sat down, folding her arms.

“Okay...if I know anything about dreams and Gravity Falls, plus Gravity Falls with dreams, this means something. Or something is going to happen.” She spoke loudly to no one. One didn't have a dream so vivid and real as if they just simply walked there in Gravity Falls without some ulterior motive behind it from some creature or another.

 

She almost regretted opening her mouth when a large hand crept out from the shadows of the trees, wiggling its fingers as if grasping for something. She stood up quickly, bracing herself in case the hand was going to slap her or grab her or something. It wiggled it's fingers, closing into a fist before opening up and seemed to just be moving around oddly as if it could never do it before. She stared, a bit entranced and confused until she was yanked by her ankles backwards.

 

She flailed and landed on her forearms, scraping them against the forest ground in the process. Looking behind her to find what caught her, it was just more inky black hands, gripping her ankles enough to hurt. She kicked and tried to yank her legs away but they were strong and even as she attempted to crawl out of their reach they just stretched with the distance. Okay, so they were hurting her and her arms burned from the scratches so even if this was a dream she's obviously not going to wake up from any conventional methods.

 

What did they want with her?

 

More hands materialized from the shadows to grab at her body, she screamed and rolled on the floor, twisted her body, flailed her limbs, attempted to do anything to get away but they held her with a vice like grip; Some were small enough to grab her wrists perfectly and others were huge like the one that was easily holding her entire waist. Were they going to drag her to hell like in some biblical story? Were they going to rip her in half like a horror movie?

 

They kept grabbing at her more and more, small ones, big ones, all were the darkest black she'd ever seen; No light creating shadows or highlights on them as if they sucked it all in. They began to gently pull at her as if every single one of them wanted to take her away but it wasn't rough or harmful; Just tugs and squeezes at her flesh and the more that came the more they began to grab at her shoulders and thighs, some even locked onto her hips and she jumped when one grabbed her rear.

 

They were squeezing, tugging and pulling on her body, fighting to pull her close and she felt incredibly violated and ashamed because...it felt good. She never had anyone or anything touch her in intimate places before and even though that obviously wasn't their goal, they were practically kneading and massaging her body in all of it's most sensitive places. So many hands touching her at once and more just kept finding places and things to grab onto, she could stop the moans that slipped out along with her soft cries for help.

 

In the back of her mind, she almost called out for Bill to stop or to help, she couldn't tell which was needed more or why she thought it was Bill anyways.

 

They started to stimulate her too much and she began to get scared as they got more rough with her and they were running out of places to grab. One shot from over her shoulder all the way down and cupped her crotch, squeezing the hardest out of them all and with a surprised gasp, she threw her head back and moaned loudly. Someone called her name and she vaguely wondered if it was whatever was touching her all over when her eyes shot open and she came face to face with her twin brother.

 

“Are you okay..? I-i just came into check on you since you were making a lot of noise and wiggling around in your bed...but...uh...” He averted her gaze, pulling away from her. Hot shame and embarrassment washed over her body instantly and she curled in on herself as she sat up. Did he hear her screaming, or did he hear her moaning? From the way he won't look at her anymore and rubbed his arm, she wanted to hide under her blankets at the realization that of course it was the moaning.

 

“Well...I'll just go.” He left awkwardly and she didn't know what to say, they hadn't really been in a situation where they caught one another in the middle of a wet dream before. Could she call that a wet dream? It was kind of like a nightmare gone wrong if that makes any sense. She can still feel the strong fingers digging into her soft skin and she shudders when she remembered the last hand fondling her, causing her to cross her legs uncomfortably.

 

What time was it, anyway? She checked her phone, 1:07 AM shining brightly at her. She groaned, flopping back onto her bed and letting her phone slide out of her hand onto her pillow. She wasn't going to be able to go back to sleep, especially not feeling as turned on as she was.

 

She rubbed her legs together, cringing at her own body getting excited from a dream that was slowly fleeting from her memory and she didn't really think she could get off after having such a horrifying encounter with her brother so she tried to ignore it. As much as she knows it's easier for a girl to ignore their body than a boy, as she curled into a fetal position her crotch just seemed to ache to be touched. If she was going to be honest with herself, she hadn't masturbated in awhile and it's also what was most likely causing it to hit so hard.

 

Maybe that's what the dream was about, then? She had been getting into different things lately so that was a way of her dream telling her she was a freak and into some weird stuff? Either way, she decided to wait and listen to make sure Dipper or anyone wasn't still up and walking around for her own comfort before getting to work. She pushed her shorts and panties down, scrunching her nose when she noticed just how soaked she was, she tossed them at her hamper angrily as if they were the cause for this.

 

Not wanting to drag it on any longer than it was already going on for, she pushed a hand up her shirt and under her sports bra to rub her nipple until it was perky. She took two fingers and slid them slowly up and down her folds, stroking herself then concentrating on rubbing her clit in rough, slow circles. She pressed into the bed, spreading her legs a bit wider and took a in shaky breath through her teeth. If she wanted any material to think about she honestly had none, there was no one she was hung up on recently and no celebrity so she was faced with having to rub one out purely just trying to get off.

 

It didn't face too difficult, raising her hips as she went to town on her now swollen clit, tugging and pinching her nipple, she bit at her tongue to try and keep her noises down and finally shoved her pointer and middle finger into her aching hole, working them quickly and roughly. As she brought her hips to meet her own hand and she gripped her breast in her palm, images of the hands from her dream touching her everywhere flashed in her mind and a name she'd never thought would come up during something like this slipped from her mouth.

 

“Bill...!” She moaned softly, almost whispering.

 

She would have been heavily startled, grossed out, terrified even if she wasn't already so far into the session. Instead she threw away any morals and fingered herself to the thought of multiple hands fondling her and Bill Cipher himself. She came quickly, her back arching only gently and she rubbed her clit lazily during her few seconds on cloud-9. Coming down from her high and laying there in her own mess, both between her thighs and mentally, she stared up at the ceiling, scrutinizing each wood panel as if it had the answer to her current problem but wouldn't give it to her.

 

It's too late, morality is relative, she wasn't going to lay awake all night thinking about what she just did and who or what she did it to. She cleaned up with a dirty shirt, threw on a new pair of panties and now as tired and worn out as she was, she easily fell asleep. She'd figure out shit tomorrow, maybe.

 

She kinda wants to forget what happened, honestly.

 


End file.
